sakurakosanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dear answer
Dear answer is the opening theme song of the Sakurako-san no Ashimoto ni wa Shitai ga Umatteiru (Anime) series. Track Listing # Dear answer # ONENESS # Bokutachi no Scenario # Dear answer (off vocal) Lyrics Japanese = 口は見えない 思考回路はり巡らせ 先走る想像 答えは何処にあるの 当たり障りの 無いような 澄ました言葉じゃ 私自身の 核心にも 触れられない 裏と表の 背中合わせ 組み合わせば ひとつのパズル ほどけない心の 糸が織りなす未来へ 時間が 溶けてゆくのなら 終わらない 痛みは 綺麗な嘘で 飾ろう 矛盾と云う名の 希望があるのなら 君と云う存在 それが答えだっていい 脳の奥底に 染み付いた汚れみたい 見えない圧力で 私を縛らないで 生きる理由も 無いままに死んでいくなんて 音を立てず 崩れていく砂のお城 幻想よりも 綺麗な 現実を重ねた 始まり ふたつの魂 触れては消えてしまう 移ろう日々に 迂闊な夢を 果てしない未知へと 愛を手繰り寄せていく 生命 慈しむように 散りばめた 伏線は サヨナラの 道しるべ あてのない世界と 君は笑うのだろう 教えてよ 教えて なぜ思えば思うほど 泪 止まらなくなるの 捕らえた 気になる 輪郭だけの救いなんて 埋めてしまえたら ほどけない心の 糸が織りなす未来へ 時間が 溶けてゆくのなら 終わらない 痛みは 綺麗な嘘で飾ろう 矛盾と云う名の 希望があるのなら 君と云う存在 それが答えだっていい |-| Romanji = deguchi wa mienai shikoukairou hari megurase sakibashiru souzou kotae wa doko ni aru no atarisawari no nai you na sumashita kotoba ja watashi jishin no kakushin ni mo furerarenai ura to omote no senaka awase fumiawaseba hitotsu no PAZURU hodokenai kokoro no ito ga orinasu mirai he toki ga tokete yuku no nara owaranai itami wa kirei na uso de kazarou mujun to iu na no kibou ga aru no nara kimi to iu sonzai sore ga kotae datte ii mune no okusoko ni somitzuita yogore mitai mienai chikara de watashi wo shibaranaide ikiru riyuu mo nai mama ni shinde iku nante oto wo tatezu kuzurete iku suna no oshiro maboroshii yori mo kirei na ima wo kasaneta hajimari futatsu no tamashii furete wa kiete shimau utsurou hibi ni ukatsu na yume wo hateshinai michi he to ai wo te furiyosete iku seimei itsukushimu you ni chiribameta fukusen wa sayonara no michishirube ate no nai sekai to kimi wa warau no darou oshiete yo oshiete naze omoeba omou hodo namida tomaranaku naru no toraeta ki no naru rinkaku dake no sukui nante Ah umete shimaetara hodokenai kokoro no itoga ori na su mirai he toki ga tokete yuku no nara owaranai itami wa kirei na uso de kazarou mujun to iu na no kibou ga aru no nara kimi to iu sonzai sore ga kotae datte ii |-| English= The exit is not visible the needle of (my) train of thoughts goes around The imagination that runs ahead where is the answer? The words that seem harmless and inoffensive It cannot touch my own conviction When (you) put the front and back together And combine it, it becomes a single puzzle The threads of the heart that cannot be left behind interweave with the future If time can be dissolved (Let’s) decorate the endless pain with beautiful lies If there is hope in what is called as contradictions It is enough if your existence is the answer Like the dirt that has stained the depths of my heart Don’t bind me down with invisible strength To die without having a reason to live on (like) a castle made of sad that collapses without a sound More beautiful than illusions The beginning of reality The two souls if you touch them, they will disappear Careless dreams in these shifting days Love keeps drawing towards the endlessly unknown things As though to pity life The inlaid precautions are the signpost to goodbye You laugh along with this aimless world, don’t you? Tell me, tell me Why the more I think about it, the more I cannot stop my tears If only the help of the features that were captured is there Ah if it could all be buried The bonds of the heart that cannot be left behind interweave with the future If time can be dissolved (Let’s) decorate the endless pain with beautiful lies If there is hope in what is called as contradictions It is enough if your existence is the answer Category:Music